Los 2 años y medio de los Hyuga
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Momentos en la vida de los primos Hyuga, en los 2 años y medio en que Naruto estuvo fuera. Cap 7: "—Neji-niisan —murmuró ella, tomándolo de las mejillas e incorporándolo levemente, hasta quedar uno frente al otro, mirándose ambos a los ojos, de color idéntico, del otro. Sus pequeños dedos subieron suavemente por sus mejillas, palpando con cuidado, hasta alcanzar su frente...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

Holaa! si, tengo demasiado tiempo libre y eso hace que mi mente funcione como una maquina, aunque eso no significa que lo que produzca sea de buena calidad, pero nada pierde uno con compartir, o al menos eso es lo que me digo para consolarme xD

**Estos serán situaciones inconexas de la vida de Neji y Hinata entrenando juntos en los 2 años y medio que Naruto estuvo fuera de la aldea**. Preferí no hacerlas un longfic porque en realidad no me da la mente ahora, pero si estas ideas son bienvenidas por los lectores pues quizás me anime y haga el longfic, claro después de avanzar o terminar los que tengo ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu secreto.<strong>

Neji la ve fallar y se desploma contra el suelo del campo de entrenamiento, rueda una vez y se detiene, se queda ahí tirada pero se medio incorpora apoyando el peso en uno de sus codos. Su ropa está sucia y su cabello que, desde que Naruto se había ido se había empeñado en dejar crecer, luce enmarañado y lleno de pequeños pedazos de hierba, ella lo limpia con una de sus pequeñas manos, sin dejar de observar a su Niisan, quien no comprende a que viene esa expresión de confusa vergüenza que ha cruzado el rostro de su prima.

—Levántate —le dice, porque está perdiendo la paciencia. Ella se sienta, aún con su terrible aspecto, con el flequillo pegado al sudor de su frente y la respiración agitada, no pierde aquella elegancia y altura que le da su apellido, los Hyuga, tan burgueses ellos… —No estamos tomando el té, Hinata-sama —intenta no perder la compostura pero verla tan agotada lo saca de quicio, llevan al menos 1 año y medio entrenando de esa manera y ella jamás había estado tan distraída ni se había cansado tan rápido.

Permaneció ahí con su postura de combate, estoico, soberbio y elegante –ni el mismo se daba cuenta la manera en que lucía, de saberlo se hubiese odiado a sí mismo –con aquella expresión neutral que llevaba practicando desde hacia años, su ropa impecable, ni una gota de sudor habría osado acariciar su piel, ni un pelo de su melena se ha escapado de esa pulcra coleta que reunía su castaño y sedoso cabello. Sin duda era un espectáculo, no en vano era el genio de los Hyuga.

—Neji-niisan… yo-yo…—Hinata no tartamudeaba desde hacia meses cuando estaba junto a él, una mezcla de frustración y molestia cruza su ser, siente que todo el esfuerzo y logros que han alcanzado en todo ese tiempo se han desvanecido de la nada, dejándole en frente a esa niñita debilucha que no puede ni siquiera articular una palabra.

Él puede leerla, lo hace mejor que cualquier otra persona. Ella leva su mano cerca de sus labios, lo que significa que está intentando ocultar sus verdadera situación frente a él, se sonroja levemente, es decir, está pensando en algo que según ella es indebido o pensando en Naruto, esas eran las únicas dos razones que él conocía. Hinata arregla su flequillo e intenta infructuosamente de desarmar los enredos que se habían formado en su cabellera, que en ese momento apenas alcanzaba la base de su cuello.

—¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama? —Neji deja la posición de combate, sea lo que sea quiere que su prima lo escupa de una vez —¿Por qué está así de distraída? —ella se sobresalta al darse cuenta de que el chico la ha leído a la perfección una vez más. Traga saliva, no sabía como reaccionaría Neji cuando le hiciera esa pregunta.

—Eh…es…a-algo que-que —él enarca una ceja impaciente, ella se sonroja aún más —No tiene que ver con nuestro entrenamiento —suelta al fin, y su voz se asemeja a un susurro pero Neji escucha, y se acerca a ella disimulando el repentino interés.

Hinata está abriéndose con él, después de haberle tratado tan mal, de haberla atormentado cada vez que pudo con sus frías palabras, ella al fin podía tener la suficiente confianza con él para tocar temas que no tenían que ver con el entrenamiento del puño suave. Camina hasta ella y se acuclilla para estar a su altura, la mira a los ojos, expectante.

—Puede decirme lo que sea, Hinata-sama —y siente una pequeña emoción cálida removerse en su pecho, de esas que no se permite tener jamás frente a nadie porque lo hacen sentir débil.

—Yo… quiero hacerle una pregunta, Neji-niisan —desvía la mirada, su rostro hierve y se asemeja a una cereza madura.

—Adelante.

—Yo… es que usted…—se le traban las palabras y se ahogan antes de salir por su garganta, pero es importante —Usted… —Neji la mira, esperando, ansioso y por qué no decirlo, nervioso, emociones que no deja que perturben su estoica expresión —¿Cómo.. usted…?

—Hinata-sama —murmura y toma la mano de su prima —Sé que no he sido el mejor con usted, por el contrario, he sido un canalla, pero usted me ha dicho que no me guarda rencor —hace una pausa para observar su reacción —Es usted una maravillosa persona y le estoy agradecido, por lo tanto no podría no pensar en ayudarla en lo que usted necesite.

—Neji-niisan… —murmura Hinata con un hilo de voz, sus ojos tiemblan por la emoción.

—Adelante.

—Neji-niisan —traga saliva sonoramente —Quiero que… quiero que me diga el secreto de como mantener mi cabello tan lindo como el suyo —lo suelta todo tan rápidamente que apenas se entiende, pero el Hyuga entiende, y siente como una gota de sudor frío cae por su cabeza hasta alcanzar su nuca.

Se levanta, ofendido, defraudado, pero más que nada confuso y molesto, molesto por no entender a las mujeres ¡Cómo joder le preocupaba algo tan superfluo como mantener su cabello lindo! ¿Era esa su pequeña prima? Bueno… después de todo era una chica y aquel tipo de preocupaciones eran casi inherentes en ellas, lo había comprobado con Tenten, que pese a ser una magnífica kunoichi tenía sus arranques de vanidad propios de la adolescencia.

—Neji-niisan… yo lo siento pero…—la voz de Hinata se escucha preocupada, llena la angustia —No estoy acostumbrada a tener el cabello largo…y…y tú lo tienes tan bien cuidado y… suave.

Neji no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, jamás habían alabado su cabello, pero es que los hombres no se preocupan por ese tipo de cosas…

—Me avisas cuando quiera entrenar en serio —dice y su voz suena glacial, tanto que apaga las encendidas mejillas de la chica. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

—Yo… lo siento Neji-niisan…

La trémula voz de su prima lo hace detenerse, y aún dándole la espalda, masculla entre dientes, entre avergonzado y mosqueado: —Deberías enjuagarlo con vinagre de manzana… eso le dará suavidad y no se enredará —y se larga como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hinata sonríe, entre divertida y emocionada.

Nadie hablaría del tema de nuevo, no obstante, Neji recordaría aquel momento en el que se acercaron por primera vez para hablar sobre ellos mismos, cada vez que vea como el lacio y brillante cabello de su prima era mecido por el viento primaveral.

* * *

><p>Y qué tal? una pelotudez no? xDD Realmente fue una idea tonta, pero prometo traer situaciones más emotivas en otros capitulos.<p>

No sé muy bien que tintes tendrá cada capitulo que suba, y aunque no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, a quien le guste la idea puede pedirme alguna situación, ya sea romántica, lemmon o situaciones divertidas, ahí veré que hago, depende de su opinión y aceptación.

Espero sus opiniones :) muchas gracias por leer.

**PD:** esto se me ocurrió mientras me peinaba despues de la ducha ¡enjuagarse con vinagre de manzana en verdad sirve! y el olor se pasa cuando se seca xD pensé que Neji también debía tener algo de vanidad, ese cabello no es solo genética o sí?


	2. Chapter 2

**La transición de Neji.**

Neji Hyuga es serio, impasible, talentoso y perfecto en todo los sentidos… en que un shinobi puede ser evaluado. A sus 14 años aún es un joven torpe en ámbitos de la vida cotidiana, y a pesar de que ya no proclama odio hacia la rama principal de los Hyuga, sigue siendo esquivo y áspero en el trato con su prima menor, es por esto que muchos en Konoha no creen realmente en su arrepentimiento ni mucho menos que él podría cambiar, no obstante nadie asocia los errores del joven al abrupto cambio que todos sufrimos cuando entramos al tempestuoso océano llamado _"la adolescencia_".

* * *

><p>Neji es brusco, bajo el noble motivo de querer que su prima sea una kunoichi destacada. A menudo le grita que lo está haciendo perder su tiempo, esto hace que Hinata se levante y vuelva a arremeter contra él con ánimos renovados. Una que otra vez ella le ha golpeado fuertemente, pero aquel dolor lo ha guardado para él solo para luego poder convertirlo en orgullo cuando está a solas.<p>

Hinata cae, con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa adorna su rostro, Neji siempre se descoloca con ese tipo de escena, le pica la nuca y se rasca con fuerza haciendo que duela.

—¡Levántese Hinata-sama! —grita y se sacude la ropa con elegancia —¿Acaso no decía usted que quería ser una mejor kunoishi?

—Si —la voz de Hinata es apenas un murmullo, está cansada y quisiera sentarse junto a Neji a descansar y apreciar su presencia en silencio.

—¡El Byuakugan me da súper vista pero no súper audición!

—¡Si! —grita ella y ríe. Su primo la mira confundido, no se da cuenta de que acaba de hacer una broma _o algo parecido._

Después de los entrenamientos ellos caminan a casa juntos, lado a lado y en silencio. Hinata lleva una sonrisa en su rostro y Neji ya no frunce el seño.

* * *

><p>A Neji le agrada Tenten porque es una kunoichi excepcional, siempre útil en las misiones y tiene el suficiente carácter para controlar las idioteces de Gai sensei y Lee, jamás se ha quejado del sudor, la tierra, el lodo y el daño en su cabello como otras chicas. A sido demasiado tiempo la única mujer con quién a tratado, por eso no entiende el comportamiento de Hinata ¿Por qué Hinata se niega a golpearlo cuando tiene la oportunidad y ha burlado su casi perfecta defensa? <em>"Tenten ya habría acertado un buen golpe"<em> le dice y Hinata baja la mirada, frunce los labios y asiente con un hilo de voz.

Un día vuelven de una misión con el equipo Gai, caminan porque han adelantado la misión por un día y no tienen real prisa. Tenten camina por delante de Neji, al lado de éste Lee habla casi haciendo un monólogo de no ser por los escuetos "hmm" o "si" y "no" del Hyuga.

—Cuidado ahí Tenten, Hinata-sama jamás pisaría esa flor, son muy raras —dice de pronto y Tenten voltea con expresión incrédula —florecen por muy poco tiempo —argumenta al fin, cogiendo la flor y guardándola con cuidado en su porta shurikens, pronto se arrepiente al ver la mirada de sus tres acompañantes posarse contra él, la mirada fulminante de la castaña —¿Qué? —los adelanta en el camino para ocultar su vergonzoso rubor.

Más tarde Gai sensei le menciona que jamás debe comparar a una mujer con otra, puede llegar a ser un grave error. Otro día debe darle _una charla_ dice el Jonin, y Neji siente un escalofríos recorrer su espalda, pero toma nota de lo que su sensei le aconseja.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Neji se contiene bastante con sus golpes, su prima es delicada y su piel es suave y demasiado nívea, los moratones resaltan a la distancia, como violetas en un inmaculado manto blanco, cuando es verano y el calor le impide cubrirlos con su gruesa chaqueta color rosa. Ya nadie le pregunta <em>"¿Qué te ha pasado ahí Hinata-chan?"<em> porque la respuesta siempre es _"He estado entrenando muy duro junto a Neji-niisan"_ y la sonrisa que cruza su rostro es contradictoria al estado de su cuerpo.

Cuando Hiashi retoma sus entrenamientos con Neji, Hinata pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con su equipo, en ese tiempo su cuerpo sana y Kiba le plantea nuevas estrategias para que al fin le de a Neji en sus partes blandas.

—Hinata-sama ¿Qué le ha pasado en el brazo? —inquiere Neji, inquieto porque un cardenal adorna su pequeño brazo, a pesar de que nunca hace ese tipo de preguntas porque sabe que es él mismo quien los hace y prefiere ignorar ese hecho, pero en ese momento sabe que no ha sido él y eso lo hace sentirse inconscientemente preocupado.

—Oh —Hinata apenas se da cuenta en ese momento —He estado practicando Taijutsu con Kiba-kun para mejorar mi velocidad, también Shino-kun ha mejorado mucho su Taijutsu y… —la chica se embarca en un relato sobre el equipo 8 que realmente Neji termina por ignorar debido a la incesante punzada que siente en su sien, su mandíbula se tensa y el pulso resuena cerca de sus oídos.

—Maldito chico perro —masculla entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Le molesta que su prima cocine, eso no es una actividad que haga una kunoichi en pleno entrenamiento, solo es una perdida de tiempo. Se mantiene apoyado en la pared de la cocina, sintiendo la hiperactiva presencia de su prima correr de allá para acá por la habitación, los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados en gesto impasible mientras lanza indirectas sobre como debería ser una verdadera kunoichi.<p>

Siempre ignora el sonido que hacen sus entrañas al sentir el delicioso aroma que se esparce por la estancia.

Hinata tiene una misión con su equipo, se organizan y la chica del equipo Kurenai prepara los víveres porque se ha ofrecido, Kiba y Shino la acompañan en la cocina, el Inuzuka parlotea como siempre, sacándole pequeñas risillas a su compañera. Shino se ajusta las gafas de sol de vez en cuando.

Neji entra disimulando pobremente su molestia, se lanzan unas miradas con Kiba, como si de kunais con ponzoña se trataran.

—¿Por qué está haciendo la comida para Shino Aburame y el chico perro, Hinata-sama? —gruñe apretando los puños, Hinata voltea sorprendida al escuchar ese tono de mala educación que raramente utiliza su primo —¿Se están aprovechando de usted? Porque si es así…

—Tengo nombre Neji, y es Kiba Inuzuka —interrumpe Kiba haciendo crujir las articulaciones de sus dedos, sonríe enseñando sus colmillos.

—Yo.. yo en realidad… yo —ninguno de los dos chicos la toma en cuenta, demasiado ocupados lanzándose miradas de odio. Neji aún tiene fresco el recuerdo de aquel cardenal en el brazo de su prima, por su parte Kiba no cree en el repentino arrepentimiento del tipo que casi mata a su compañera de equipo.

—No nos estamos aprovechando de Hinata —Shino que hasta el momento se mantenía callado alza la voz con aquel tinte de formalidad que solo él consigue —Ella es buena preparando las provisiones para la misión, y eso es muy importante, sin su ayuda Kiba y yo probablemente demoraríamos más e incluso corremos el riesgo de fallar la misión. Cada uno hace su parte de la mejor manera posible, cada uno destaca en algo que es necesario para llevar a cabo el trabajo en equipo.

El ambiente se calma –a regañadientes –, Hinata sonríe a Shino, agradeciéndole con la mirada el que haya calmado la situación antes de que acabara explotando una tempestad, Shino se ajusta los lentes nuevamente.

Hinata le ofrece el onigiri más grande a su primo, deja la bandeja con los dos restantes sobre la mesa, para sus dos compañeros. Neji engulle la bola de arroz triunfante, mirando al Inuzuka de reojo, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, Kiba gruñe frases ininteligibles mientras comparte la mitad de su onigiri con Akamaru.

Shino sonríe para sus adentros porque Neji ha recordado su nombre y no le ha llamado despectivamente "el chico de las moscas" como todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>Hinata es una de las pocas personas que ha notado ese cambio gradual en su primo, muchos le dicen que sigue siendo engreído y amargado, pero ignora ese tipo de comentarios. Lo ha visto abandonar la manera constante en que fruncía su seño cuando ambos estaban juntos, ya no le recalca lo mucho que lo hace perder su tiempo cuando entrenan, lo ha visto sonreír cuando alimenta a los peces Koi del estanque del jardín cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo y últimamente camina más lento de vuelta a casa para que ella pueda seguirle el paso.<p>

Neji frunce el seño confuso al recibir el pequeño paquete que su prima le ha dado, rompe torpemente el papel que lo cubre y se encuentra con un rústico cuadro, en él ha sido acomodada, en un fondo blanco, una flor prensada.

—¿Ha desperdiciado su tiempo en hacer esto para mí en vez invertirlo en entrenar? —pregunta molesto, haciendo una mueca.

—Neji-niisan… yo… —Hinata traga saliva pesadamente, en su imaginación ese momento era un poco más emotivo —Yo… es la flor que me trajo de su última misión… es muy extraña… quería que-que usted la tuviera como un agradecimiento por usar su tiempo en entrenar junto a mí.

—Lo único que usted debería hacer es demostrarme que se ha vuelto más fuerte y no perder tiempo en tonterías.

Hinata se limita a sonreírle cálidamente, eso lo confunde y hace sentir incómodo, la piel de sus manos hormiguea sobre el delgado marco de madera para luego reemplazar esa sensación por un agradable calor.

* * *

><p>Bueno, he vuelto, no he actualizado ni un fic porque tuve tendinitis (quien lea mucho me comprenderá, mantener un libro de los pesados es bastante malo para la salud xD)<p>

Ayer estuve viendo el capitulo de relleno de shippuden "El ojo del corazón" donde Hinata recuerda como Neji la ayudo cuando ella estuvo ciega temporalmente, fue tan lindo! Casi morí cuando Neji llama la atención del gato en el pasillo con una ramita, para que Hinata no tropiese *llora al estilo gai sensei*

Por eso decidi hacer un capitulo sobre los cambios de la actitud de Neji, porque en ese cap aun era rudo con ella, pero creo que tanto tiempo juntos hizo que se suavizara su trato para llegar a quererla tanto como la queria. Además tomando en cuenta que 13 o 14 años es la edad del pavo como se dice popularmente, no creo que haya tenido mucho sentido comun para tratar a la pobre hinata bien xD Me imagino que Neji debe ser torpe con algunos temas.

Para la prox quizas traiga algo más al estilo de Naruto SD, amo a Neji en esa serie, aunque le digan travesti, me encanta xD

Espero que les haya gustado, no andaba realmente hiper inspirada al escribirlo asi que bueno, me esforce en que quedara coherente y con buena ortografía, pero jamás he sido un real as en eso de la redacción.

**Saludos y que estén bien, gracias por leer :3 en serio agradezco sus opiniones y que les haya gustado la idea.**

**PD:** alguien podría darme numeros de capitulos de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden de momentos en que salgan Neji y Hinata? se los agradeceria.

**PD:** la chaqueta color rosa de Hinata sale en un recuerdo que tiene Hinata cuando entrenaba con Neji.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto.**

**Estribos y orgullo.**

.

.

.

Neji permanece contra la pared del iluminado pasillo del hospital, los brazos cruzados, la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados le dan una apariencia serena, pasaría por una estatua de no ser por la suave respiración haciendo que su pecho suba y baje levemente, delatando su estado de mortal. Las iluminación fluorescente lo hace ver anormalmente pálido.

Está fuera de la habitación de un paciente.

Cuando Kiba llega, lo primero que piensa es que la actitud fría y distante de Shino Aburame se queda chica al lado de Neji Hyuga. Y si Shino le daba grima en un principio, Neji aún le pone los pelos de punta con su gélida mirada típica de un Hyuga estirado.

Se detiene a unos pasos de él, a su lado Akamaru –que ha crecido lo suficiente como para ser incómodo de llevar en la cabeza –gimotea nervioso, la tensión se puede cortar con un kunai. Al fondo del pasillo una de las luces fluorescentes parpadea hasta abandonar su labor, expirando en un suspiro brillante hasta la oscuridad.

El Inuzuka da unos pasos hacia la puerta que está justo al lado del Hyuga, sus zapatos hacen un suave chirrido sobre el piso de linóleo. Mira de reojo a Neji, aún mantiene los ojos cerrados, hasta parece que estuviera durmiendo. Pero sabe que no es así y cuando se dispone a abrir la puerta, la mano de Neji detiene la suya con agilidad, le aprisiona la muñeca con fuerza.

Akamaru gruñe por lo bajo.

—¿Recién vienes a verla, Inuzuka? —pregunta con voz glacial —¿Acaso la culpa no te lo permitía?

—Nada de lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa —masculla entre dientes, sus colmillos parecen aumentar de diámetro —Son problemas que a cualquier Shinobi le pueden ocurrir en una misión.

—Los Shinobis saben perfectamente que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones —esta vez Neji levanta la mirada hacia Kiba —Pero tú dejaste que casi se muriera —le acusa, desafiante.

Con un movimiento brusco se deshace del agarre al que la pálida y fuerte mano de Neji lo somete. Ninguna de los dos se inmuta, parecen luchar con la mirada, cualquiera pensaría que es un duelo de Genjutsu.

—Ella se desmayó cuando le dije que durmiéramos juntos —dice al fin, luego de varios minutos. Las mejillas se le sonrojan —¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la hiciera dormir conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente? No soy un aprovechado.

Neji se remueve incómodo, no se le ocurrió, por supuesto, su prima era un tanto especial cuando tenía hombres demasiado cerca. Y sí, todo shinobi sabe que si hace demasiado frío y no hay fuego lo obvio es que todos durmieran muy juntos para conservar el calor… Un recuerdo de TenTen y Lee apretujándose contra él, en una misión en el que el frío era insoportable, se le viene a la mente haciéndole esbozar una mueca casi imperceptible. Kiba Inuzuka apretujándose contra su pequeña prima también se le viene a la mente y le hace fruncir el seño hacia el chico perro.

_¡Inaceptable! ¡Indebido!_

Se debate la idea sobre que hubiese sido peor. La idea de ese idiota "compartiendo" el calor con Hinata sonaba casi tan aterradora como el riesgo de muerte por hipotermia que había sufrido su prima.

—Shino tampoco era una opción —dice Kiba algo pensativo —Él siempre está helado por sus bichos, ya sabes…

—Casi pierde un dedo del pie.

—¡Solo fue el meñique, no es para tanto!

—¡¿Qué solo…?! —musita apretando los puños con furia. Neji Hyuga jamás pierde los estribos o al menos no con idiotas del nivel de Kiba Inuzuka pero a veces hasta él se la ponía difícil tentando su paciencia.

—Esto fue un accidente, fuiste tú el que casi… —la frase, que tiene como destino acusar a Neji de intento de homicidio contra su prima, se queda en el aire cuando Hinata abre la puerta de su habitación, los mira con ojos confundidos.

Los gritos de ambos le habían despertado.

—¡Ya la despertaste chucho idiota! —masculla Neji, porque en verdad que ya ha perdido los estribos.

—Kiba-kun —dice ella con una sonrisa sincera, luego gira su mirada hasta posarla en su primo —Neji-niisan.

—Hinata-sama —le saluda con educación.

Kiba en cambio la saluda cariñosamente revolviéndole el cabello. En la frente del Hyuga una vena se llena a rebosar de sangre.

_¡Que impertinente!_

—Q-que bueno q-que que han venido al fin —murmura bajando la mirada algo triste —p-ensé que no quería ver-verme porque fui dé-débil… —ambos chicos ahí saben que aquella última frase va dirigida al genio Hyuga.

—Hinata-sama, yo…

—Eso es incorrecto —una voz resuena en el pasillo, una voz suave pero masculina. Shino que había sido el único en molestarse en visitar a su compañera sabe todo lo que había estaba pasando ahí de verdad. Unas abejas revolotean en el ramo de flores que sostiene —¿Por qué? Porque he visto a Neji esperar aquí durante estos 3 días.

_¡Qué bocón! ¡Completamente inesperado!_

Kiba ahoga una risa. Sabe que Shino no suele ser así, pero algo le dice que hasta alguien tan apacible como el Aburame puede aburrirse del ilógico y tonto orgullo del Hyuga.

El rubor se arremolina en las mejillas de Neji –la sangre en su sistema no suele aventurarse hacia el rostro, nunca, jamás -, quien sale disparado, huye, a quien-sabe-dónde.

Todos permanecen atónitos por su repentina retirada, pues para suerte de Neji nadie vio aquel vergonzoso rubor en su rostro.

Shino se ajusta las gafas con serenidad. Sabía que al decir eso cabrían solo dos posibilidades las cuales Neji Hyuga podría ejectuar: a) lo que acababa de hacer o b) que aceptara que se preocupaba por Hinata.

_Quien hubiera pensado que quién acabaría con la paciencia del genio Hyuga sería nada más y nada menos que el taciturno Shino Aburame. _

* * *

><p>Je, esta vez no he olvidado poner el disclaimer, solo lo pongo en el primer capitulo y luego ya no lo pongo, es que soy distraida xD<p>

Hola, aqui traigo una pequeña actualización, estuve meditandolo y creo que el orgullo de Neji de aceptar que se preocupa por Hinata debe haber tomado tiempo en romperse xD A mí me gustaba el Neji altanero y orgulloso jaja supongo que porque en un principio era malo (y me gustan los personajes que son chicos malos, ah!) y me cuesta despegarme de esa personalidad, ya el Neji de es Shippuden es mucho mas tierno, igual de serio y calmado pero es un niño bueno (y así tambien me gusta, ah!) pero supongo que debo explotar la pubertad de Neji (aceptemos que fuimos idiotas en la nuestra, no sé si fui peor adolescente o puberta, pero uno luego no puede parar de reirse de lo idiota que fue).

Pido disculpa por los errores ortográficos o incoherencias de la narración, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero ya saben, no soy perfecta pero me esfuerzo en mejorar.

EEEEEEEEN FIN!

**CONNIE23**: una de las mayores fans del NejiHina, gracias por leer este proyecto, siempre quise ver al Neji pequeño sonreir, porque que amargado era jaja pero aun asi lo amo, en todas sus facetas, es un personaje muy bien logrado *gritos fangirls* Espero que este también te guste, no sé porqué pero siempre pensé que Kiba era buen candidato para hacerle perder los estribos al pobre Neji.

**Nahi Shite:** aqui esta la actualización y espero que te guste igual que la anterior. Intento explotar las actitudes más comicas de cada personaje, el resentimiento de Shino porque Naruto olvide su nombre es una de mis favoritas, gracias por notarlo.

**Daihina1:** Gracias por leer! a mí también me quedaron las ganas de saber cuales fueron las vivencias de cada personaje para crecer como persona, sobretodo que no se ve mucho que pasó con Neji y Hinata en ese tiempo pues Neji dejó de ser tan amargado como era (a pesar del pergamino que Hiashi le dio con la verdad) supuse que debieron haber pasado mucho tiempo con Hinata pues ya en shippuden y en la cuarta guerra se tienen mucha confianza.

**Damydark**: gracias, gracias *llora* No sé en cuanto pueda hacer la historia continua, además quiero asimilar bien todos los detalles del universo ninja para que sea coherente, pues una de los detalles que más me molesta en algunos fanfics es el mal manejo de los conceptos y logica que le dan al universo shinobi creado por kishimoto, por eso mismo no quiero caer en eso. Gracias por leer y espero que esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado.

**Cecili-hime**: gracias por leer y por la recomendación del cap, la intención es la que cuenta, ya sabes, y si, ese capitulo es muy lindo, espero ahora en el relleno de Naruto en los exámenes chuunin alguna situación entre ellos que alimente mi amor por el NejiHina xD a ver si sale algún flashback o algo para usar. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**El deseo de Tanabata.**

.

.

.

En el primer Tanabata ella escribe su deseo, y Neji no necesita de su byakugan para saber que probablemente tiene relación con cierto rubio hiperactivo que había dejado la aldea hace poco tiempo.

Él jamás escribe deseos en Tanabata, le parece infantil y definitivamente no es algo digno de un Ninja, y él es un Shinobi con un orgullo que proteger.

Neji Hyuga no necesita pedir deseos, él hace lo que se propone.

_Porque el destino no está escrito._

* * *

><p>A Neji no le gusta la navidad, en definitiva porque había sido una extraña festividad introducida hace poco y no es parte de las enseñanzas que le impartieron desde niño sobre cultura.<p>

Pero Hinata ama la navidad, y corre como loca por la cocina preparando algo para la cena, cena a la que nadie de su familia asistirá.

Neji la mira hacer y deshacer con los alimentos, no se atreve a decirle que a nadie en esa casa le agrada la navidad y que está perdiendo el tiempo.

Pero lo hace, le dice y se sorprende al ver que su prima no se decepciona ni se pone triste.

-Veré a Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y a los demás gennins para cenar" le informa con una sonrisa sincera.

Hinata sale de la casa con una canasta repleta de alimentos que desprenden un aroma delicioso. Él se queda por un minuto de pie en el pasillo exterior mirando los copos de nieve caer y la silueta de su prima perderse por la entrada principal.

_Es débil_ –piensa.

En la mesa de la cocina hay un plato de comida esperando por él y justo al lado un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color arena. Se queda un rato mirando la escena, dubitativo. Finalmente sus piernas reaccionan solas y se sienta frente al plato con comida, devorando todo en cuestión de pocos minutos.

Sus manos rajan el delicado papel con brusquedad.

Siempre hay algo en la amabilidad de su prima que lo exaspera, lo saca de quicio.

A veces cree que es culpa.

El regalo es para él y es un gorro tejido de lana, marrón con franjas color crema.

_¿En serio cree que usaré un gorro que tiene un pompón(1)? Está loca._

* * *

><p>Sus pesadillas giran en torno a aquel fatídico encuentro de los exámenes chuunin, en el que su ira y resentimiento lo consumieron por completo, transformándolo en un monstruo.<p>

_No quiero ser un monstruo._

* * *

><p>En el segundo Tanabata, luego de que Naruto Uzumaki abandonara la aldea, Neji tiene 15 años y hay muchos actos infantiles que juró jamás hacer pero que terminó haciendo de todas maneras a lo largo de ese tiempo.<p>

Tiene 15 años y ha crecido 15 centímetros _también_.

Y ya casi nadie le parece infantil –excepto por las estupideces de Gai-sensei y, su compañero de equipo, Lee.

En el segundo Tanabata, luego de que Naruto Uzumaki abandonara la aldea, Neji pide, escribe y desea algo –porque ya no le parece tan infantil o está directamente desesperado -: _espera_ que el corazón de Hinata sea lo _suficientemente grande_ para perdonarle.

No es que lo dude, sabe que su prima es la persona mas bondadosa que pueda existir, pero a veces no puede evitar morir de miedo ante la posibilidad de que Hinata guarde resentimientos con él.

_Como yo guardé resentimientos hacia ella alguna vez._

* * *

><p>No hay día en el que los recuerdos de su infancia, arrebatada por el odio, no lleguen a su mente. Neji siempre pensó que no había sentimiento más doloroso que el odio y rencor en el corazón de un simple niño, pero últimamente la sensación que se anida en su pecho, cuando despierta en medio de la noche de una pesadilla, con el corazón agitado y una extraña sensación anidada en su pecho, lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión.<p>

_Lo más doloroso es que te odie alguien a quien amas._

* * *

><p>Puede que su técnica, fuerza y talento sean muy superiores a los de Hinata, sin embargo, su espíritu es pequeño al lado del de esa muchacha que lo amó y perdonó incluso cuando lo único que él profesaba era un ponzoñoso rencor hacia ella.<p>

_Admiro su espíritu._

No cree que tenga suficiente tiempo en esta tierra para recoger todos los pedacitos de Hinata que él mismo destrozó y esparció por el piso en el pasado.

Se pregunta si Naruto perdonaría a Sasuke –aunque cree que en el corazón de aquel rubio no puede existir algo tan oscuro como el resentimiento.

Se pregunta si Hinata Hyuga ha perdonado a Neji.

Pero recibe la sincera sonrisa de su prima, esa que es solo para él, de dientes blancos y pequeños como perlas, y es suficiente para que su corazón pueda latir con normalidad por al menos un día más.

* * *

><p>En navidad recibe la bufanda que hace juego con el gorro del año anterior –se siente culpable de haberlo destrozado en una misión, porque sí, usó el dichoso gorro.<p>

Ella recibe un peine de plata con flores de violeta grabadas en él –porque ella huele a violetas, a sudor y a violetas, cada vez que entrenan.

* * *

><p>(1) Pompón es la bola de lana que se pone en los gorritos de lana, al menos así se les dice en Chile, y la verdad es que no conozco una palabra en general para asignarles.<p>

2 horas en bus y un montón de nostalgia sirve para inspirarse, aunque realmente no es como si hubiese sido un graaan resultado xD Pero personalmente me gustó.

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiten.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

El _Hakkeshou Kaiten _no era una técnica cualquiera, y era una que definitivamente Hinata estaba lejos de lograr completar en un tiempo cercano, es por eso que Neji la mira algo dubitativo cuando ella le pide que le ayude con el jutsu.

—Hinata-sama, con todo el respeto, le recuerdo que aún no maneja del todo bien la liberación de chakra por todos sus puntos —le dice cuidadosamente, no obstante, puede ver como la expresión optimista de su prima se derrumba. Suspira imperceptiblemente, él no quiere ser quién arruine sus ánimos. —Por ahora haremos un ejercicio que servirá para su expulsión de chakra fuera de los tenketsus.

—Muchas gracias Neji-niisan —el rostro de Hinata se ilumina —. Daré lo mejor de mí.

—Pero… creo que es mejor hagamos esto en el campo de entrenamiento —sugiere, sabiendo que debe esconder sus métodos de entrenamiento de Hiashi-sama.

.

.

.

Hinata se sonroja cuando Neji termina de atar sus manos con una gruesa cuerda. Realmente no entiende de que va todo eso, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo junto a Neji que no puede sino confiar en él, sus métodos de entrenamiento pueden ser exóticos pero muy efectivos -solo cabe recordar como es que él logró dominar el _Kaiten_ por sus propios medios -Neji es un genio, y a pesar de que cuando prosigue a atar sus pies la ansiedad en ella crece al menos en un cincuenta porciento, se dice a sí misma que de ese entrenamiento saldrán resultados excelentes.

—Intente liberarse de estas cuerdas, Hinata-sama —le dice Neji cuando a terminado de apegar bien los brazos de la muchacha a su tronco con ayuda de la cuerda —. El _Jūkenpō Ichigekishin _es el primer paso para que domine la expulsión de chakra por ciertos tenketsus en particular. Adelante.

—S-si, Neji-niisan —chilla Hinata antes de concentrarse en su cometido… por al menos dos horas más.

La expresión serena en el rostro de Neji no cambia, pero algo en su interior se remueve incomodo, definitivamente es el pesimismo que le dice al oído que su prima no puede ni siquiera liberarse de unas simples cuerdas.

Está a punto de hablarle para darle ánimos cuando una muy conocida voz le interrumpe.

Kiba observa la escena un tanto desconcertado: ahí bajo un árbol Hinata se retuerce como un gusanito aprisionada en aquellas cuerdas, su rostro está extrañamente sonrojado y su cabello enmarañado… Al frente, un estoico Neji observa sin siquiera inmutarse, casi como si de un espectáculo se tratase…

—¡Qué mierda le estás haciendo a Hinata! —gruñe Inuzuka. La testosterona que bulle en su interior y que insta a pelear por lo que sea, toma el control del cuerpo del adolescente, olvidándose de que su compañera parece en aprietos, solo quiere destrozar el bonito rostro de Neji Hyuga.

A Hinata le toma veinte minutos más liberarse de su prisión, altamente motivada para detener a un iracundo e irracional Kiba.

* * *

><p>Cortito y realmente no tan bueno, son las 3:18 y debería dormir pero... ¡no puedo! quise guardar esta idea por aquí porque era una de las ideas que anote para el Longfic NejiHina que haría con la misma temática que estos oneshots jaja, pero supongo que entonces la desarrollaré mucho más y con mucho más amorsh 1313 -no es que sea una maniatica del bondage e_e-.<p>

En fin, saludos y lamento tan lamentable actualización! T_T aún estoy trabajando en mi narración, gracias por leer y por su apoyo, los amo y cuando tenga un hijo les ponder su nombre (L)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre un compromiso Hyuga.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentó en el pasillo exterior de la casa, con ambas piernas colgando y en una pose un poco burda e impropia de Neji Hyuga. Pero realmente estaba muy cansado, prácticamente agotado, con el sudor brotando en grandes gotas por sus poros ¿Qué importaba la elegancia en ese momento?

El sol de la media mañana le llegaba de lleno en el rostro, el cual brillaba debido a las gotas de sudor que lo surcaban y el cabello se le pegaba a la humedad de las mejillas. Se quitó su protector de frente y con el dorso de la mano se limpió la transpiración mientras suspiraba por el alivio de poder tomar un descanso.

Entrenar con Hiashi siempre era agotador.

—He sabido que estás entrenando a Hinata —comentó el patriarca del clan Hyuga, sentándose a su lado con mucha más elegancia que la que Neji estaba mostrando.

Sopesó un poco aquel comentario, probablemente tenía intenciones escondidas, hace mucho tiempo que Hiashi había dejado de entrenar a su hija mayor para ocuparse de Hanabi y de él mismo, y todo ese tiempo Hinata había estado entrenando por su propia cuenta con su equipo e incluso le había pedido su ayuda. No había nada que Hiashi pudiese criticar en aquel asunto, él era libre de enseñarle a su prima después de todo ¿entonces?

—Si —decidió contestar.

—Eso está bien —siguió Hiashi. —, eres un buen ejemplo para ella.

—Ella tiene mucha determinación —dijo Neji, como para decir algo bueno de Hinata.

El Hyuga menor posó su mirada en la laguna de pececillos Koi, recordó haber visto a Hinata entrenar sola ahí por las noches; lo que hacía era levantar gotas de agua con los pies y luego golpear cada gota con sus manos antes de que llegaran a tocar su cuerpo, una muy buena forma de mejorar la velocidad de sus movimientos con el puño suave. Sonrió de lado al recordar aquello.

Él tenía trece años la primera vez que la vio así, ella estaba en ropa interior, y bueno, a esa edad la verdad es que no le interesaba demasiado si ella traía kilos de ropa encima o simplemente nada, en esos tiempos se encontraba enfocado en otros asuntos, pero con el paso de la edad, cada vez que recordaba esos entrenamientos de Hinata, el pensamiento lo hacía sentirse levemente inquieto e incómodo. Si hubiese sido fácil sonrojar a Neji Hyuga, él habría igualado el tono rosa que su prima alcanzaba tan fácilmente cada vez que pensaba en ello.

—Imagino que lo está haciendo bien —la voz de su tío lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Lo miró un poco dubitativo ¿Desde cuando Hiashi hacía cumplidos a su hija desheredada?

Se enderezó un poco mejor en su lugar, esperando las palabras que venían, porque sí, si se estaba comportando tan inusualmente era porque algo tenía que decirle ¿Pero por qué se daba tantas vueltas? Hiashi no era así, él era tan franco y severo que a veces asustaba, él iba al grano desde el principio aunque doliera.

—Ha mejorado mucho.

—Ustedes son el futuro de este clan, Neji —ahí estaba, había comenzado a hablar del tema. —. Ustedes cambiaran al clan.

El chico observó al Hyuga mayor de reojo ¿Cambiar al clan? ¿A qué se refería con cambiar al clan? ¿Y por qué hablaba en plural? ¿No se suponía que la líder sería Hanabi? Un destello de alegría se cruzó por su ser al darse cuenta de que trataba aquella conversación, o al menos algo parecido.

—Y me alegro que se hayan reconciliado —siguió Hiashi. —. He visto como la miras, Neji, es grato saber que quieres a mi hija.

Los labios de Neji se abrieron levemente ¿Qué él miraba a Hinata de alguna manera en especial? Y que la quería… Bueno, sí, la quería ¿Pero acaso sus gestos lo demostraban tan abiertamente? No, él era cuidadoso y a veces hasta frío si se encontraban con otras personas, pero por supuesto su tío era, nada más y nada menos, que el líder del clan Hyuga, era normal que manejara las mejores habilidades para poder leer a las personas.

—¿A qué quiere llegar? —él si fue al grano.

—¿Qué edad tienes Neji?

—Quince, pero a qué quie…

—Puedo concederte la mano de Hinata —dijo Hiashi tan seriamente que Neji no pudo dudar de lo que le estaba ofreciendo. —. Podrían casarse cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad.

La ansiedad se instaló en él. ¿Casarse con Hinata-sama?

A veces, cuando terminaban un entrenamiento y ella sacaba de su bolso un delicioso almuerzo para él o un muy ameno té verde y se lo entregaba con esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa el rostro, sentía que podía estar con una mujer así toda su vida, sí, con una _mujer así_, pues jamás se había atrevido a pensar que su prima cumplía con las características de la mujer que él deseaba a su lado, y la verdad es que jamás le había puesto rostro ni nombre a aquella mujer.

Pero… cuando Hiashi sacó a flote aquella idea… aquella mujer de inmediato tomó forma, con ojos color blanco, labios pequeños y rosados, mejillas sonrojadas y cabello tan negro que el sol lograba arrancarle exóticos destellos azulados… La imagen embotó su mente por un largo instante antes de responderle a su tío.

—No creo que sea correcto elegir por ella —sentenció, pero no miró a Hiashi a los ojos.

—Creo que ella necesita a un hombre como tú a su lado —insistió.

Neji negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Solo me casaré con Hinata-sama si ella así lo decide, jamás la forzaría —giró su rostro en dirección al final del pasillo cuando sintió que el calor subía raudo por sus mejillas.

Acababa de aceptar que sí quería casarse con Hinata.

—Pienso devolverle su puesto como heredera —habló Hiashi, y Neji se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con el tema anterior o solo estaba cambiando de tema para no seguir avergonzándolo. —. Ahora sé que ella tendrá todo tu apoyo y no solo porque seas su guardián.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, prefería no volver a abrir la boca para soltar alguna frase que lo delatara.

El sentimiento de alegría que lo embargó al saber la noticia se lo guardó solo para él.

Y volvió a intentar borrarle el rostro a la mujer de sus inusuales y escasas fantasías románticas.

* * *

><p>Holaa, well, soy una persona oficialmente ocupada porque el lunes comencé un nuevo semestre de la univercidad u_u amo mi carrera pero hay otras cosas que no me gustan sobre venir a la universidad. En fin.<p>

Cuando comencé a escribir estos shots me dije a mi misma que debía seguir el canon hasta cierto punto, por ejemplo no podía hacer un romance entre Neji y Hinata porque eso no es canon, pero como esos aprox 3 años son una hoja en blanco y ademas que Kishitroll no le dio mucho desarrollo ni pantalla a estos dos Hyugas, me tomo ciertas licencias con respecto a sus pensamientos ¡Para mí es completamente canon que Neji sentía cosillas por su Hinata-sama, aquí y en Canadá! es que no más había que ver como la miraba... lástima que se murió, yo juro que les veía futuro juntos y liderando su clan. Muchos dirán, ay pero si son primos, eso es incesto, pero ellos estuvieron mucho tiempo distanciados, no desarrollaron sentimientos fraternos desde lo de Hizashi hasta lo de Naruto vs Neji, entonces creo que ahí cabe la posibilidad de que al acercarse pudiesen haber nacido sentimientos amorosos entre ellos (en eso me baso para escribir el longfic NejiHina que empecé a hacer)

Intenté sacarle un poco la imagen de tirano a Hiashi, todos lo pintan como un monstruo y bueno, es un personaje poco conocido por lo que se le puede hacer lo que uno quiera, pero hay una escena del ultimo manga de Naruto (primera parte) en donde Hiashi y Neji están entrenando y llega Hinata con una bandeja con té y los tres se sientan a tomar té así bien tranquilos, lo que me hizo pensar es que Hiashi dejó de ser tan ogro o algo así.

En fin que ya no actualizaré tan seguido por los estudios, recién es la primera semana y ya estoy de cabeza en un libro de quimica :(

Saludos lectores y gracias por leer, os quiero, os adoro.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol llegaba extrañamente pálida a la mansión Hyuga.<p>

Neji se paseaba por los pasillos, mentón alto, ojos severos, paso seguro y posición erguida. Sus pasos no hacían ni el mínimo sonido en el suave y brillante piso de madera, en parte se estaba esforzando para lograrlo, pues al doblar en la esquina del pasillo, pudo divisar que el Dojo en donde entrenaba con su prima se encontraba ya ocupado, de seguro era ella y pensó en sorprenderla un poco.

Era raro, hace muy poco tiempo Neji jamás hubiese pensado en hacer una _"broma",_ aunque fuera tan mínima como simplemente sorprender a alguien con la guardia baja, pero vamos, que desde que había visto tantos progresos en el entrenamiento de Hinata, se había puesto de muy buen humor.

O quizás Lee le estaba pegando sus mañas. Quién sabe.

Pudo divisar entonces el menudo cuerpo de su prima, estaba de espaldas a él, y parecía estar vendando sus muñecas con delicadeza y elegancia, típico de Hinata. Y aunque la veía todos los días, no podía evitar sorprenderse de cómo su prima se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

Alcanzó las puertas del Dojo, posó su mirada en la azulada cabellera de ella, que ya alcanzaba sus escápulas, y las comisuras de sus finos labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba.

—Hinata-sama —murmuró, y esperó que ella se sobresaltara o algo parecido, pero nada de eso ocurrió, ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Su ceño se frunció notablemente y dio otro paso más en su dirección. —¿Lista para entrenar, Hinata-sama?

Entonces giró su cabeza, para poder verlo por encima de su hombro, y clavó su perlada mirada en la de él.

Habían sido dos ocasiones en las que Neji pudo ver como la dulce y gentil mirada de Hinata se había transformado por completo: La primera cuando pelearon en los exámenes chuunin –y Dios sabe que él intentaba no recordar demasiado aquellos días –, cuando la inseguridad fue reemplazada por la fortaleza y fiereza, luego de que Naruto la animara gritando como energúmeno. La segunda fue cuando le pidió que la ayudara a entrenar, en ese momento sus ojos expelían una determinación tan fuerte que él ni siquiera pudo dudar al responderle que _sí lo haría_.

Pero esta vez era diferente e… inusual. En los suaves ojos femeninos pudo distinguir el desprecio y el resentimiento. Lo sabía porque él mismo cargo esa expresión en su propia mirada por mucho tiempo –hasta que Naruto le _pateó el trasero_ –y la reconocería en cualquier persona, no obstante, reconocerla en los que alguna vez fueron los gentiles ojos de su prima, fue chocante.

Tragó saliva pesadamente. Un sensación extraña se estancó en su pecho, como oprimiéndole el corazón, y el pulso le ascendió tanto que lograba sentirlo cerca de sus oídos.

—¿Hinata-sama? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—La heredera Hyuga entrenando con un Souke —La voz de Hinata se escuchó fuerte, clara, sin balbuceos, pero también llena de ese tono soberbio y cruel, él cual lamentablemente él había usado alguna vez con ella —, si es una broma Neji, es una muy mala.

¿Venganza? Pensó con pavor… ¿Hinata estaba vengándose de él? ¿Ahora? ¿Pero por qué ahora? No tenía sentido.

—Hinata-sama —se obligó a sí mismo a congelar su voz para dirigirse a ella, algo que no hacía desde hacia mucho tiempo y que tampoco le apetecía hacer. —. No comprendo que…

Sus palabras se cortaron de súbito al ver como las pequeñas y blancas manos de Hinata comenzaban a moverse a un ágil ritmo que nunca antes pensó que ella pudiese dominar, formaba sellos con una rapidez incluso superior a la de él, pero fue el último sello el que lo dejó completamente mudo…

Aquel sello lo reconocía de antes, lo había visto en las manos de Hiashi Hyuga justo antes de que su padre cayera al piso, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y gritando de dolor y desesperación…

Lo había visto en las manos de Hiashi Hyuga cuando él intentó atacar a Hinata de una manera más ruda que antes, justo antes de que un dolor agudo invadiera su cabeza…

Lanzó un alarido cuando lo sintió, como mil agujas penetrando por sus ojos y su frente, abriéndose camino entre la piel, carne y huesos hasta detenerse en el centro de su cabeza y estancarse ahí, justo paralelamente a su sello maldito. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza como un acto reflejo, se arrancó la banda para lograr tocar su frente, en un intento inútil y desesperado de que eso pudiera calmar el intenso dolor.

Entonces Neji Hyuga _despertó._

.

.

.

Hinata fue la primera en darse cuenta de que Neji había abierto los ojos, solo un poquito, y apenas los abrió su seño se frunció y volvió a cerrarlos, emitiendo al tiempo un sonoro quejido que parecía expresar dolor.

—Hinata-sama… —masculló con voz pastosa. —Hinata-sama…

Ella se posicionó en el campo de visión de él de inmediato y tomó una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas, apretándola levemente para hacerle saber a Neji que ella se encontraba ahí con él. —Neji-niisan…

Afuera el viento pegaba fuerte y frío, Kiba hacía guardia, bajo la luz de la luna, junto a un muy crecido Akamaru. Dentro de la tienda Shino se mantenía sentado al estilo indio cerca de Neji y Hinata, esta última se encontraba arrodillada junto al saco de dormir donde yacía su primo inconsciente y sudoroso, hacia al menos dos horas luego de terminar la misión.

—Hinata-sama… —se volvió a quejar Neji, al parecer aún estaba bajo el sopor de la inconciencia.

—Mis Kikaichus pudieron extraer la cantidad de veneno suficiente para que Neji no muriera —explicó Shino. —. Pero quizás haya quedado una ínfima parte que esté provocando alucinaciones y otros malestares en tu primo.

—Él recibió los senbon con veneno en mi lugar —murmuró Hinata —yo debería estar así… no él.

—No es nada grave. —replicó Shino con tranquilidad. —. Mañana por la mañana estará bien.

A pesar de que confiaba en Shino, la Hyuga no podía evitar sentirse angustiada al ver a Neji postrado y delirando de aquella forma. Neji era fuerte y jamás hubiera caído en algo así, todo fue culpa de su propia debilidad… Neji siempre se estaba preocupando de ella… ¡y ni siquiera pudo darle unos primeros auxilios correctos! Si no hubiese sido por Shino, Neji estaría en peores condiciones, incluso cercanas a la muerte, y eso la aterraba de una manera tan intensa que su corazón parecía ser oprimido por unas fuerzas invisibles.

Shino se levantó de su lugar justo a tiempo, sin si quiera dar una excusa, se dirigió fuera de la tienda, cuando Neji se incorporó de súbito y asió los brazos de Hinata con fuerza, viéndola a los ojos con una mirada confusa.

—¿Hinata-sama? —su voz salió inusualmente quebrada. —Hinata… —murmuró, bajando la cabeza con pesar.

Hinata lo observó completamente desconcertada, sintiendo la presión de sus fuertes manos apresando sus brazos, transmitiéndole un calor que, definitivamente, no era del todo normal. —¿Niisan? —le preguntó cautelosamente, pues al parecer Shino tenía razón, se encontraba aún delicado debido al veneno en su sistema.

—Dudé de usted Hinata-sama —habló Neji, tan bajito que ella apenas le escuchó bien. Sus finas cejas se fruncieron en un gesto de confusión. —Aún me duele mucho… —volvió a decir, y una de sus manos se elevó hasta su frente, masajeándola.

—¿Qué te duele exactamente Neji-niisan? —le preguntó ansiosamente. —, quizás pueda intentar…

—La marca —respondió secamente.

.

.

.

Lo primero que se encontró al poder abrir los ojos completamente, fue la preocupada y blanquecina mirada de ella, pudo también divisar al chico Aburame levantándose y saliendo de la tienda en la que se encontraban. El viento golpeó fuertemente las paredes de la carpa, haciéndole sonar estruendosamente.

_Oh_, todo había sido un sueño, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de que había despertado del todo, aún la cabeza la daba vueltas, veía borroso y la zona de los ojos y la frente le punzaba dolorosamente, como si la cruel y fría Hinata del sueño siguiera concertando el jutsu.

Pero justo frente a él tenía a la pequeña y dulce Hinata Hyuga de siempre, su Hinata-sama. Algo en su confundida cabeza le decía que quizás, aquella chica de aspecto angelical frente a él, no era más que una ilusión que su mente creaba para mitigar el dolor que aguijoneaba el centro de su cerebro.

Así que tuvo que cerciorarse con sus propias manos, tocarla y sentirla bajo su tacto. Posó sus manos en los antebrazos de la chica, los presionó con fuerza, con su piel ardiente, y no pudo evitar sentir alivio ante la frescura de su blanca y tersa piel.

—Hinata-sama —su voz se escuchó ridículo, probó de nuevo —Hinata…

—¿Niisan?

—Dudé de usted —se maldijo internamente, su subconsciente había juntado sus peores miedos en una pesadilla. Pero el dolor había sido tan vivido… tanto que aún le dolía. —Aún me duele mucho…

—¿Qué te duele exactamente, Neji-niisan? —escuchó la voz de su prima, pero le pareció demasiado lejana —quizás yo pueda intentar…

—La marca —le respondió.

Los rosados y delicados labios de ella se abrieron lentamente "_Oh_", y todo quedó en silencio por un buen rato.

No se habían separado aún, y la piel de Hinata bajo las manos de Neji ya se había tornado tibia.

—Shino dijo que…que el veneno hacía delirar… —dijo ella, no muy convencida.

El cabello se le pegaba a la cara debido al exceso de sudor, pero no le importó, dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su prima, en un intentó de anestesiarse a sí mismo con el suave aroma de violetas y sudor que expelía la piel y el cabello de ella.

Funcionó. El dolor se desvanecía, arrastrándose bajo el umbral, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiese estado en realidad ahí. Respiró mas tranquilamente.

Luego de un rato fue que ella terminó enredándolo en sus brazos, convirtiendo sus torpes posturas corporales en un abrazo estrecho y cálido. El ritmo de su respiración calma también le calmó a él y ya no hubo rastro del pavor de la pesadilla pasada.

_Ah, el subconsciente podía ser un arma de doble filo. _

—Neji-niisan —murmuró ella, tomándolo de las mejillas e incorporándolo levemente, hasta quedar uno frente al otro, mirándose ambos a los ojos, de color idéntico, del otro. Sus pequeños dedos subieron suavemente por sus mejillas, palpando con cuidado, hasta alcanzar su frente y con delicadeza delineó cada línea de la marca de maldición Hyuga. Aquello se sintió como un vaso de agua en medio del desierto, su tacto era suave y fresco, apaciguaba el ardiente calor de su propia piel, otorgándole alivio. —Yo jamás…

Ella jamás activaría la marca, lo sabía, por eso la interrumpió. —Lo sé.

Y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los tibios y suaves labios de ella posándose en el centro de su frente.

* * *

><p>Hooola, ayer estaba estudiando y bueno, terminé, me iba a dormir pero no pude porque la idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza, y terminé durmiendome a las 2 AM, terrible, soy una irresponsable.<p>

No sé si me gustó, creo que ya todos sufrieron por tanto NejiHina unilateral, este momento me pareció kawaii y quise escarbar de mejor manera en los miedos de Neji y en lo mucho que se quieren ambos ¿Lo hice bien?

En fin, les cuento algo horrible? Estoy obligada a cursar deportivo, si, y mi condición fisica apesta, digo, apenas duré 2 con 15 en el test naveta, no soy una chica deportiva :v

Saludos lectores, creo que respondí los reviews por interno, ahora se me hace más comodo, pero si no les agrade que les deje un mp me avisan y no lo hago, uno nunca sabe, a veces siento que las molesto con mis mp... si, soy un poco paranoica xD


End file.
